


Drunk Jumin

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: I stole some ideas from comics. Sorry comic people. You had good comics. Please help me I'm obsessed with MM





	

“Hey Jumin, remember how you would always say you needed help picking a tie?”

“Yes I do recall that. Why do you ask?”

“I thought maybe I could pick one for you now.” He stared at me, as if it was something that really needed to be considered.

“I guess that could be acceptable.” I opened the drawer.

“Huh?” It was filled with plain black ties. How boring. “Jumin all of these are black.” All I received was a stare. Then a smile.

“I thought you might look cute with one of my ties on.” It was as if he had completely ignored me. Maybe he didn't hear me. And why does he only have black ties?! Either way he was already reaching into the drawer for a tie. He carefully tied it around my neck. A grin slowly creeped up on his face.

“J-Jumin?” He grabbed the tie around my neck and pulled me up to him. As he pulled me down I saw a bottle of wine on the floor. “Wait.”. Suddenly he pushed me to the ground and sloppily kissed me. I could smell the wine still in his breath. “Jumin! Y-You’re drunk!” I tried to push him off me.

“. I think not. I would have remembered drinking.” He teased, trying to kiss me again.

“Jumin get off me!” This time I was successfully able to push him away. He tumbled to the ground. Then he got back up onto his knees, and blew the hair out of his face.

“Feisty today, are we?” He grinned back at me. Instead of crawling back over to me, he stood up and went over to the closet. He seemed to be having trouble finding whatever he was looking for. “Ah, here it is!” When he came back out he was holding something in his hand.

“Eh?”

“Close your eyes.” I couldn't say no. I closed my eyes. Something soft touched my head. “Look in the mirror.” I stood up. A pair of white cat ears were on top of my head. “Do you want the tail too?”

“U-Um. Jumin I can't.” But he was already across the room drinking more wine. “Hey! Stop drinking!”

“Wha…? MC? You turned into a cat?” He was clearly more drunk than I expected.

“Jumin, I think you should lie down.”

“MC. What happened? Why are you a cat?”

“Jumin please.” He just looked at me. I had to do something that would make him listen to me. “Nya?”. I tilted my head ,and held out my hand like a cat. Without anymore hesitation, he sprang up and got into bed. “Hehe. Thank you.” I climbed on top of him and started to purr. I had always feared Elizabeth 3rd would take my place. He had always called her his love. But this was my moment to steal her spotlight.

“MC. Kiss me” I put my lips to his. “Mmmm”. He didn't kiss back. “Jumin?” his eyes were closed. He was finally asleep. I curled up next to him, and help him in my arms. Good night Mr. CEO.

After story (Jumin’s point of view in the morning): 

“Huh?” I woke up to something soft touching my neck. MC was sleeping next to me, wearing the cat eats I had bought. How did she get those? I didn't remember anything from last night. But I was about to find out. There was a shattered bottle of wine on the floor. Oh god. I must have been drinking. I'm sorry MC. Some of my memories were starting to come back.

“Nnnmm..” Suddenly MC was sitting up as well.

“MC……I-” I was interrupted by a kiss.

“Jumin, it's okay. I know you weren't trying to be reckless.” She leaned in and kissed me again. It was so nice to kiss her for real this time.

“Ugh. I have the worst hangover.” But it didn't matter. I held her in my arms, and I knew everything would be alright.


End file.
